


All That He Had Left

by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with an unhappy ending, Character Death, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Dies, Drabble, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Heavy Angst, OOC?, Post-Canon, Short & Bitter, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx
Summary: They'd been in worse situations, but this one ended the worst
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	All That He Had Left

This wasn't supposed to happen.

  
They had been called for an armed robber with a gun, causing havoc. They immediately arrived on scene. The dime a dozen crime scene.

But Connor, God bless his innocent soul, had tried to convince the criminal to drop the weapon, return to a normal life.

Everything happened too fast. Before anyone knew it, a gunshot echoed the streets, Connor falling over, perfectly synchronised with the timing.

Hank watched at the side, in complete shock. He couldn't move until it was too late. The shooter ran off, leaving Hank and a barely conscious Connor on the ground.

Hank finally snaps out of his daze, immediately rushing over to Connor, sliding on his knees over. He picks up Connor. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!..." Hank curses, his hands going crazy, shaking.

"H– Hank," Connor is struggling for air. "I– I don't feel good..." He clutches his bullet shot chest. Hank nodded. "It's okay, son, you'll be okay..." He clutches into Connor, holding him tight.

He couldn't let him go. He couldn't lost another son. "You'll be okay, you'll be okay..." He keeps repeating it like a mantra, like he's trying to convince himself.

"Hank–" Connor begins to get cut off, his life slowly slipping away. "I don't want to die, Hank. I don't..." He stops, though, not by choice. Hank shakes him. "Connor?"

He shakes him harder. "Connor!" Adrenaline is rushing through his veins. "No, damn it, Connor, wake up!" It begins to hit him hard. "Wake up, son..." His tears begin to spill. "Wake up..."

He holds the android close. "Please, Connor..." He begs. "I can't lose you too..." The whole situation finally weighs on his chest. And with that, Hank Anderson's lost the last person left in his life.


End file.
